


Licht's Birthday

by Waterrain



Category: Servamp
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Licht was having a nice birthday and eating his favorite kind of melons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licht's Birthday

I do not own Servamp.  
\------------

Licht was having a nice birthday and eating his favorite kind of melons. He did not know where these melons came from at all, but that didn't bother him. Hyde called him a stupid angel-chan for eating them without knowing where they came from..

"Lichtan?" Hyde asked and he felt slightly worried for his Eve those strange melons were a bad idea, but Licht was stubborn as all hell. Licht's cheeks were flushed, his eyes half-lidded, and breathing heavily.

"Are you dying, Angel-chan?" Hyde asked him, but received no reply from Licht.

"Fuck." Licht muttered and he tackled Hyde to the floor. "This is your fault...shitty rat..."

"I warned you, but nope Lichtan knows best for he is an angel." Hyde said mockingly. Licht still has strength and that is a good sign.

"I am an angel." Licht stated proudly before giggling and hugging Hyde tightly in his arms. "I feel so...fucked up, Hyde."

'Something is wrong with Lichtan...seriously wrong with him for he doesn't do hugs..unless it's a cute animal or something...' Hyde thought as he looked into Licht's glazed over eyes. 'What were in those damn melons? Stupid angel-chan for eating those unknown melons..'

Licht started stripping, groaning about feeling hot, and Hyde trying to piece it all together.

"Kiss me, Hyde." Licht whispered into his ear before kissing him firmly on the lips. Hyde was in shocked and he kissed his Eve back.  
\------

To be continued


End file.
